Princess Cadance/Gallery
__TOC__ Season two A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Filly Twilight's room S02E25.png|Can't say young since she's immortal, but Princess Cadance is happy to see Twilight. Princess Cadance give me hug S2E25.png|Twily, come give me a hug. Filly Twilight and Cadance hugging S2E25.png|Cute little hug for Twilight. Princess Cadance place bandage S2E25.png|Princess Cadance placing a bandage on Twilight's cut. Princess Cadance kind S2E25.png|Princess Cadance is kind. Princess Cadance who's lucky S2E25.png|"I'm the one who's lucky, Twilight." Princess Cadance oh Twilight S2E25.png|Oh, Twilight. Princess Cadance anything but S2E25.png|"You're anything but a regular old unicorn!" Young Cadance with filly Twilight S2E25.png|Filly Twilight and Princess Cadance. Cadance and filly Twilight chanting S2E25.png|Sunshine,sunshine, ladybugs awake...clap your hooves and do a little shake! Lucky and Wild Fire arguing S02E25.png|Uh-Oh, Bickering Couple! Lucky and Wildfire arguing S02E25.png|Cadance and filly Twilight watching a bickering couple. CadanceFlashbackHearts S2E25.png|Princess Cadance spreading the love. Princess Cadance oh yeah S2E25.png|Oh yeah, that's how you spread love. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Real Cadance S02E26.png|The real Cadance's first appearance. Princess Cadance uncovered S2E26.png|That is one messy pony princess. Princess Cadance no wait! S2E26.png|"No, wait!" Twilight pouncing at Princess Cadance S2E26.png|Twilight Sparkle used Tackle! Princess Cadance shielding herself S2E26.png|The foe's Cadance used Endure and braced itself! Princess Cadance shielding herself 2 S2E26.png|"Don't hurt me!" Princess Cadance seeing Twilight S2E26.png|"Twilight, it's me!" Princess Cadance talking to Twilight S2E26.png|Twilight Sparkle used Glare to cast a shadow of doubt! Princess Cadance singing to Twilight S2E26.png|Reciting the rhyme from Twilight's childhood Princess Cadance smiling S2E26.png|It's a draw! Twilight and Cadance reunite S02E26.png|Reunited and it feels so good! Princess Cadance hugging Twilight S2E26.png|I'm here for you Twilight and I'll always be here for you. Princess Cadance noticing something S2E26.png|"Now if only there was a way out of here..." Eerie sparkle in Princess Cadance's eyes S2E26.png|Cadance's eyes Princess Cadance solution! S2E26.png|Exit! Cadance gems S02E26.png|Like the Crystal maidens of Link to the Past Twilight Cadance cave maze S02E26.png|A race against time. Cadance's reflection S2E26.png|"But instead of having cake..." Twilight consoles Cadance S2E26.png|"...with all my friends to celebrate." Princess Cadance wedding bells S2E26.png|"My wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all." Twilight and Cadance in the crystal caves S2E26.png|"Find a way to save the day." Twilight and Cadance run S02E26.png|"I don't fear that I may lose him." Twilight and Cadance running S2E26.png|"...to one who wants to use him." Cadance and Twilight with minecart S2E26.png|"Not care for, love and cherish him each day." Cadance runs past Twilight S2E26.png|About to get closer to the mining cart Cadance trying to push minecart S2E26.png|"For I oh-so love the groom." Cadance mine cart S02E26.png|"All my thoughts he does consume." Cadance looking at rocks levitated S2E26.png|The rocks are being lifted. Cadance being put in minecart S2E26.png|And the singing princess is getting carried into the cart Twilight and Cadance mine cart S2E26.png|"Oh, Shining Armor..." Twilight trying to push minecart S2E26.png|"...I'll be there very soon!" Mine cart ride S02E26.png|It's gonna be a bumpy ride! Twilight and Cadance thrown out from minecart S2E26.png|Takeoff! Twilight Cadance flying S2E26.png|My love will take flight! This Day Aria Cadance splitscreen S2E26.png|"It's too late, Princess." Splitscreen 2 S02E26.png|"I'm about to marry him." Splitscreen 3 S02E26.png|"All hope is lost." Shining Armor under spell S2E26.png|Noooooo! Princess Cadance save him S2E26.png|"We're never going to save him!" Twilight and Cadance stop the wedding S02E26.png|Double trouble: Real Cadance appears! Princess Cadance slick smile S2E26.png|Now if only Princess Cadance had a pair of sunglasses. Princess Cadance thinking ideas S2E26.png|Think...ah whats that! Princess Cadance solve problem S2E26.png|Princess Cadance breaks through bridesmaids in the most ingenious way. Princess Cadance how we do it S2E26.png|That's how its done! Cadance exposes fake S02E26.png|"She's a changeling!" Cadance shadowed over S02E26.png|Told ya. Chrysalis 'I doubt that' S2E26.png|"Still think you're going to save him, Princess?" Princess Cadance witness S2E26.png|Cadance see's Shining Armor is under the queen's control. Princess Cadance determined S2E26.png|Cadance is determined to take back her groom. Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png|Unfortunately Queen Chrysalis blocks Cadance's way. Queen Chrysalis giggling S2E26.png|I'm still the cuter one you scary looking queen! Princess Cadance serious S2E26.png|Princess Cadance looks mighty serious. Princess Cadance not my! S2E26.png|"Not my Shining Armor!" Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff S02E26.png|Okay, now we've got a real problem. Queen Chrysalis perfect S2E26.png|Princess Cadance is looking at us. yay! CadanceAndTwilightS2E26.png|"Come on, you can still save him!" Twilight "while you still have the chance" S2E26.png|Are you lying to me Twilight? Rescue Cadance S2E26.png|"Now's your chance." Princess Cadance thank you S2E26.png|Thank you, Twilight. Princess Cadance I'm here S2E26.png|I'm here...I'm here. Teary-eyed Cadance and tranced Armor S02E26.png|"Please... Wake up..." Princess Cadance embrace Shining Armor S2E26.png|Taking her Shining Armor into her arms. Shining Armor oh my head S2E26.png|Cadance seeing some bubbles. Princess Cadance overjoyed S2E26.png|Princess Cadance overjoyed to see Shining Armor back to normal. Princess Cadance fearless S2E26.png|Fearless. Queen Chrysalis what good S2E26.png|Princess Cadance isn't intimidated by Queen Chrysalis. Queen Chrysalis roam free S2E26.png|Princess Cadance still not amused by Chrysalis's antic. Princess Cadance see's struggle S2E26.png|Cadance worried as Shining Armor struggles recreate the spell. Shining Armor now good time S2E26.png|Shining Armor is thinking-"Now is not a good time for hugs." Shining Armor as if S2E26.png|Princess Cadance holding on to Shining Armor. Cadance and Shining Armor gaze S02E26.png|Come on-let's do this! Shining Armor and Princess Cadance use spell of love S2E26.png|The power of love. Princess Cadance & Shining Armor not expecting S2E26.png The Power of Love S02E26.png Shining Armor and Princess Cadance - power of love S02E26.png Cadance and Shining Armor eye-flash S02E26.png Cadance and Shining Armor use the power of love S2E26.png Two hearts become one S02E26.png|The logo for the next Final Fantasy. Cadance and Shining Armor S02E26.png Cadance and Shining Armor embrace S02E26.png|There is nothing greater than her love for him. Princess Cadance yum S2E26.png|Yum! (Now that's the real "delicious") Princess Cadance and Applejack with apple fritters S2E26.png|Trying Applejack's catering Princess Cadance looking in Rarity's mirror S2E26.png Rarity & Princess Cadance yay! S2E26.png|Yay! Princess Cadance and Fluttershy with birds S2E26.png Princess Cadance and Pinkie Pie dancing S2E26.png|Dancing with Pinkie Pie Cadance walking S2E26.png|Make space for the princess! Princess Cadance.png|Princess Cadance. Crowd watching Cadance walking S2E26.png|Everpony is looking how beautiful the bride is. Princess Cadance walking down aisle S2E26.png Princess Cadance walking S2E26.png Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png Cadance 'Princess Cadance is fine' S2E26.png|Call me Princess Cadance Princess Cadance and Shining Armor smiling at each other S02E26.png Ring on Cadance's horn S2E26.png Shining Armor smiling at Cadance S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking down to the crowd S2E26.png|Everypony looking at the happy couple. Princess Cadance and Shining Armor on balcony S2E26.png|Cadance and Shining waving to the crowd. Cadance and Shining Armor post wedding kiss S2E26.png|They kiss at last. Cadance and Shining Armor kiss S2E26.png|Kissu-kissu for her new hubby-wubby. Shining Armor and Cadance about to dance S2E26.png The crowd S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking at each other S2E26.png Party time S02E26.png Rarity dance S2E26.png|Dancing with my husband. Wedding dance S2E26.png Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Princess Cadance oh! S2E26.png|"Oh!" Cadance Shining Armor S2E26.png|"I almost forgot!" Cadance bouquet toss S02E26.png|The Bridal toss! Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Shining Armor and Princess Cadance window S03E01.png|A lovley image of Cadance and Shining Armor saving the day. Celestia and Luna looking at the window depicting Shining Armor and Princess Cadance S3E01.png|Celestia and Luna disscuss the Crystal empire. Princess Cadance wary S3E1.png|She sure looks wary. Cadance on the throne acknowledging Twilight S3E1.png|Sitting on her throne, while feeling tired and weak. Princess Cadance spirits lifted S3E1.png|Princess Cadance's spirits are lifted at seeing Twilight Sparkle. Cadance and Twilight doing the "Sunshine" dance in the Crystal Empire S3E01.png|Doing their hoof-shake, makes Cadance's day. Princess Cadance and Twilight clap their hooves S03E01.png|Clap your hooves.. Twilight and Cadance 'do a little shake' S3E01.png|..and do a little shake! Princess Cadance heavy burden S3E1.png|The heavy burden she bears. Cadance tired S3E01.png|Cadance is very tired. Princess Cadance I'm fine S3E1.png|"I'm fine." Shining Armor and Cadance S3E01.png|Feeling weak by the minute. Twilight looking at us S3E1.png|Princess Cadance fell asleep. Princess Cadance sees weird S3E1.png|Weird stuff going on. Princess Cadance & Shining Armor dumbfounded S3E1.png|Dumbfounded. Princess Cadance tell me S3E1.png|She's your sister, tell me what she means. Twilight 'Anything about the Crystal Ponies powering the heart' S3E1.png Twilight 'How did I not notice?' S3E1.png|Poor Cadance, is so very tired. Cadance wobbling S3E1.png|I think I'm going to fall over, Shining Armor catch me. Cadance beginning to faint S3E1.png|Ah, Cadance! Cadance's magic diminishing S3E1.png|Dramatic Breathing stuff. Shining 'Twiley!' S3E1.png|I lost my magic! Twilight and Shining alarmed S3E1.png|What is she doing? Having a foal? The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Cadance passed out S3E2.png|Princess Cadance, getting weak by every passing second. Shining helping Cadance up S3E2.png|Shining helps Cadance up. Cadance being supported by Shining S3E2.png|Cadance: What-Da? Cadance weak smile S3E2.png|It's time for us to pick a house. Ooh! More House Hunters! Cadance looking confident S3E2.png|Woah! Look at those eyes! Cadance tries to rebuild the camp out S3E2.png|I herby proclaim chocolate is extinct! Cadance angry S3E2.png|Dat house looks ugly. Cadance weakened S3E2.png|Cute Cadance. Shining Armor 'I have to find' S3E2.png|What did you do to her? Shining Armor and Cadance hug S3E2.png|Uniting their strength. Cadance and Shining Armor looking at each other S3E2.png|I hope she finds us a better house. Cadance struggling to keep up magic S3E2.png|Eww that toilet is disgusting Cadance near collapse S3E2.png|I herby bow to King Sombra! Cadance looking up from the floor S3E2.png|I'm getting so tired. Cadance nearly asleep S3E2.png|Must..Stay...Awake..For New Years! Shining Armor looking off from the balcony S3E2.png|The fading sky. Shining Armor trying to soothe Cadance S3E2.png|Huggies. Shining Armor comforting Princess Cadance S3E2.png|A shot of Cadance Lauren forgot to add her magic to. Princess Cadance running out of strength S3E2.png|Fading magic. The last of Princess Cadance's magic S3E2.png|Her magic has let go. Cadance out of magic for forcefield S3E2.png|No more magic. Total shield collapse S03E02.png|Le sky has broken! Princess Cadance light in eyes S3E2.png|A spark of hope in her eyes. Princess Cadance wings spread out S3E2.png|Princess Cadance with her wings spread out. Shining Armor throwing Cadance S3E2.png|HEAVE! Cadance Saves S3E02.png|Princess Cadance and the Crystal Heart. Princess Cadance crystal heart S3E2.png|"The crystal heart has returned." Princess Cadance such glory S3E2.png|Such glory to behold. Princess Cadance victory at hand S3E2.png|Victory is at hand. Crystal Cadance and Spike S3E2.png|Spike on Princess Cadance's back. Crystal Cadance landing S3E2.png Crystal Spike looking at Cadance S3E2.png Crystal Cadance and Shining hug S3E2.png Spike looking down first S3E2.png Crystal Cadance looking at the crowd S03E02.png Cadance raising hoof on balcony S3E2.png Crystal Spike, Shining Armor and Cadance overlooking Crystal Ponies S3E2.png Distant Crystal Empire with main 6, Spike, Cadance, Shining Armor S3E02.png Shining Armor 'It's just a test' S3E2.png Shining Armor 'Maybe she'll let you retake it' S3E2.png|Hey Cadance, after this, can we get a burger? Twilight 'I don't think she's gonna give me a new test' S3E2.png Games Ponies Play Princess Cadance "there are my girls" S03E12.png|A princess is only happy when she notices the closest ponies to her heart. Twilight and Cadance ladybug dance S03E12.png|"Sunshine, sunshine...!" Rarity gasp in awe S3E12.png|"... Ladybugs awake...!" Rarity walking through the spa S03E12.png|"... Clap your hooves together and do a little shake!" Rarity & Princess Cadance enjoying themselves S3E12.png|The Best Princess with the Best Pony. Epic! Princess Cadance pointing out S3E12.png|Pointing out the mud bath to Rarity. Twilight, Cadance, and friends in the spa S03E12.png Pinkie Pie Swing S3E12.png Twilight, Cadance, and friends surprised S03E12.png Twilight and Cadance smiling S03E12.png Princess Cadance yes like that S3E12.png|Yes, like that Twilight. Princess Cadance keeping Twilight Sparkle relaxed S3E12.jpg|Cadance teaching Twilight Cadance helps Twilight relax S03E12.png Feelin Better S3E12.png Princess Cadance and crystal spa ponies S03E12.png Main ponies and sitting Cadance S03E12.png Princess Cadance crown in air S3E12.png|Crown in the air! "If I may have a word" S3E12.png Princess Cadance ooh S3E12.png|"Oooh." Is there Anypony else S3E12.png Princess Cadance "just a small detail" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash "no such thing as a small detail" S03E12.png Rarity volunteers S03E12.png Princess Cadance "all the precise instructions" S03E12.png Long list of instructions S03E12.png Rarity entering uncharted territory S3E12.png|Approaching Rarity. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Cadance in the spa S03E12.png No Worries S3E12.png Cadance believes in Rarity S03E12.png The Second Message S3E12.png Princess Cadance and Crystal Pony messenger S03E12.png Princess Cadance hears news S3E12.png|Hearing some not so good news. Reacting to the bad news S3E12.png Rainbow Dash angry at the messenger S03E12.png Everypony panicking S03E12.png Rarity and Cadance "done" S03E12.png Busy with Manestyling S3E12.png Power Drill S3E12.png Cadance looks at her reflection S03E12.png Cadance's messy mane S3E12.png Rarity and Cadance's silhouette S03E12.png Rarity presenting Princess Cadance S3E12.png|Princess Cadance stepping out. Rarity presenting Princess Cadance's new mane S3E12.png Cadance's new look S3E12.png|Cadance - The Empress of the Crystal Ponies Ms Harshwhinny talking to Princess Cadance S3E12.png Princess Cadance and Rarity listening to Ms. Harshwhinny S03E12.png Princess Cadance cannot believe what she hears S03E12.png Cadance "what was wrong with your welcome?" S03E12.png|"What was wrong with your welcome?" Princess Cadance is going on S3E12.png|"What is going on!?" Princess Cadance shocked expression S03E12.png Rainbow Dash telling the truth S03E12.png Princess Cadance fully understands S3E12.png|Princess Cadance fully understands the misunderstanding. Rainbow Dash thinks she ruined everything S03E12.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash hear Ms. Peachbottom S3E12.png|Princess Cadance hears Ms. Peachbottom. Princess Cadance pleased smile S3E12.png|Very pleased with Twilight and her friends. Princess Cadance waiting for good ending S3E12.png|Now anticipating the happy ending. Princess Cadance announcing the Equestria Games to be held in the Crystal Empire S3E12.png|"The Equestria Games are awarded to... The Crystal Empire!" Magical Mystery Cure Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance in coronation attire S03E13.png The four Equestrian princesses S03E13.png|The God-Princesses of Equestria Shining Armor "so proud of you" S03E13.png Twilight and Shining Armor laughing and hugging S03E13.png|Cadance watching Twilight and her BBBFF hugging. Pinkie Pie "best coronation day ever!" S03E13.png Main 6 coronation group hug S03E13.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Princesses in a hall EG.png Flash Sentry introduces Twilight Sparkle EG.png Twilight meeting Cadance EG.png Princesses in the Empire throne room EG.png Twilight before the princesses EG.png Celestia sends the girls to bed EG.png Main 6 and princesses in throne room EG.png Celestia and Cadance in throne room EG.png Luna speaking in the mirror room EG.png Princess Cadance talking to Twilight EG.png Princess Cadance leaning towards Twilight EG.png Twilight walking towards the mirror EG.png Princess Luna talking to Twilight EG.png Princess Celestia walking on scene EG.png Princess Luna and Princess Cadance EG.png Standing around the mirror EG.png Twilight leaving through the mirror EG.png Main 5 and princesses waiting for Twilight EG.png Main cast and Cadance walking in the palace EG.png Main 5 and Cadance "dancing?!" EG.png Main cast and Cadance looking back at Flash EG.png Princess Cadance "Flash Sentry I think" EG.png Cadance teasing "do you know him?" EG.png Main 4 and Cadance confused EG.png Season four Three's A Crowd Cadance walking out of the train S4E11.png Cadance bowing down S4E11.png Twilight and friends bowing down S4E11.png Cadance 'I'm teasing, Twilight' S4E11.png Cadance 'We don't have to be so formal' S4E11.png Cadance nods head S4E11.png Cadance 'you've made some plans' S4E11.png Twilight 'Boy, have I' S4E11.png Twilight 'Hang on just one second' S4E11.png Pinkie Pie 'Two sisters-in-law bonding' S4E11.png|"Two sisters-in-law bonding." Twilight and Cadance walking together S4E11.png Cadance 'Absolutely nothing' S4E11.png Cadance and Twilight looking at a candlestick S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance surprised S4E11.png Discord comes out of the box S4E11.png Headless Discord S4E11.png Discord holds his head S4E11.png Twilight "What are you doing here?" S4E11.png Discord 'Oh, dear, dear Princesses' S4E11.png Discord cough S4E11.png Discord 'Blue flu' S4E11.png Cadance "Blue flu?" S4E11.png Cadance performing a spell S4E11.png Cadance forming shield around her and Twilight S4E11.png Discord sneezing onto the shield S4E11.png Cadance 'Magic health bubble' S4E11.png Discord looking at Cadance and Twilight S4E11.png Twilight 'though I'm sure you already knew that' S4E11.png Butterflies flying out from Discord S4E11.png Discord's grumpy face S4E11.png Discord 'how elated I am to hear that' S4E11.png Discord serpent S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance walking S4E11.png Cadance 'I think you can manage' S4E11.png Twilight 'Need anything else' S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance stops S4E11.png Twilight sighs S4E11.png Cadance 'It's going to be fine' S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance smiling at each other S4E11.png Cadance 'What was it that you needed' S4E11.png Discord showing a glass to Twilight and Cadance S4E11.png Discord pulling something out from Twilight's ear S4E11.png Discord wiping his mouth with a napkin S4E11.png Discord with tea S4E11.png Bees come out of the tea S4E11.png Discord with eyelashes S4E11.png Twilight 'A crystal cruet' S4E11.png Discord grabbing the vat S4E11.png Discord holding the vat S4E11.png Flowers landing onto Twilight and Cadance S4E11.png Discord "Did I say zinnias?" S4E11.png Discord about to pull silk S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance spinning around S4E11.png Discord singing towards Twilight and Cadance S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance covered in noodles S4E11.png Discord "who's ready for my big reprise?" S4E11.png Discord, Twilight and Cadance wearing black robes S4E11.png Discord pulling Twilight's and Cadance's manes S4E11.png Twilight with Cadance's mane and Cadance with Twilight's mane S4E11.png Discord showing his feet S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance massaging Discord's knees S4E11.png Cheese being grated S4E11.png Discord dropping a coin into a well S4E11.png Discord holding a glass S4E11.png Cadance levitating a glass of water S4E11.png Discord sneezes and turns into bubbles S4E11.png Twilight 'Alright, this is ridiculous' S4E11.png Cadance 'How did you even catch this flu' S4E11.png Discord wiping on shield S4E11.png Discord 'Slipped my mind' S4E11.png|A minor animation error on Cadance's eye. Twilight 'have a good reason you didn't bother' S4E11.png Discord covers himself with blanket S4E11.png Twilight 'where exactly are Cadance and I headed' S4E11.png Discord showing a map to Twilight and Cadance S4E11.png Discord about to put map shaped like a hat on Twilight S4E11.png Twilight wearing map hat S04E11.png Cadance 'you were in no condition to travel' S4E11.png Discord 'We'll need to make some arrangements' S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance looking at each other S04E11.png Twilight and Cadance pulling chariot S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance sweating S4E11.png Cadance 'I'm a little out of practice' S4E11.png Cadance and Twilight hears Discord S4E11.png Chariot about to land S4E11.png Chariot landing S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance looking towards the hill S4E11.png Twilight 'to have some peaceful' S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance walking towards the top of the hill S4E11.png Cadance sees something S4E11.png Cadance uses her magic S4E11.png Petal on the ground S4E11.png Cadance flying S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance using magic to levitate flower S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance trying to levitate flower as hard as possible S4E11.png Cadance 'One... last... pull! ' S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance struggling to levitate flower S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance levitates flower S4E11.png Twilight 'Let's get Discord and this flower back home' S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance looking up at Tatzlwurm S4E11.png Tatzlwurm looking at princesses S4E11.png Tatzlwurm roars at princesses S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance screaming S4E11.png Tatzlwurm snapping teeth at princesses S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance flying upward S4E11.png Tatzlwurm following princesses up S4E11.png Black tendril wraps around Cadance's hoof S4E11.png Cadance calling for help S4E11.png Tatzlwurm hit by Twilight's magic S4E11.png Cadance looking down S4E11.png Cadance zaps Tatzlwurm with magic S4E11.png Cadance "let go of MY sister-in-law!" S4E11.png Princess Cadance magic zap S4E11.png Twilight thanking Cadance S4E11.png Cadance "don't thank me yet" S4E11.png Tatzlwurm about to eat Twilight and Cadance S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance drive Tatzlwurm underground S4E11.png Cadance "and for good measure" S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance relieved S4E11.png Cadance and Twilight levitating flower S4E11.png Cadance and Twilight shocked S4E11.png Discord with glasses S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance looking serious S4E11.png Twilight 'We're listening' S4E11.png Discord on his thinking tree S4E11.png Discord rubbing Twilight's mane S4E11.png Discord 'and she never pops in for a visit' S4E11.png Twilight 'I have never considered' S4E11.png Discord pointing at Twilight S4E11.png Cadance 'You didn't put a damper on our visit at all' S4E11.png Cadance 'would've been more relaxing' S4E11.png Cadance and Twilight smiling at each other S4E11.png Cadance 'become a little... predictable' S4E11.png Cadance 'I enjoy a little excitement now and then' S4E11.png Cadance 'to have somepony like you as a friend' S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance hugging S4E11.png Cadance 'I know you'll always be there' S4E11.png Tatzlwurm facing towards Twilight, Cadance and Discord S4E11.png Discord "What in the world?!" S4E11.png Tatzlwurm sneezes at Discord S4E11.png Discord becomes sick for real S4E11.png Pinkie Pride Photo of Canterlot wedding 1 S4E12.png Photo of Canterlot wedding 2 S4E12.png Equestria Games Twilight and Cadance "are you all right?" S4E24.png Crystal royal guards backing away S4E24.png Cadance with hoof around Spike S4E24.png|Oh trust me Spike, you're in for a'' real treat''! Twilight, Cadance, and Spike walk to the palace S4E24.png Crystal Ponies pampering Spike S4E24.png Princess Cadance "known throughout my empire" S4E24.png Twilight walking onto palace balcony S4E24.png Cadance asking Spike to light the torch S4E24.png Cadance "in the history of the Equestria Games" S4E24.png Spike accepts Cadance's request S4E24.png Spike accidentally burns fanning leaf S4E24.png Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Princess Cadance waving to Twilight S4E24.png|Cadance, waving to her favorite sister-in-law Twilight. Equestria royalty S4E24.png Princess Cadance "what's wrong?" S4E24.png Princess Luna yawning S4E24.png Princess Cadance "go down and help him!" S4E24.png Equestrian royals relieved S4E24.png Cadance thanking Spike S4E24.png Princess Cadance bowing to Spike S4E24.png Mane 6 and princesses "you guess?!" S4E24.png Spike not proud of himself S4E24.png Princess Cadance "we can't turn back time" S4E24.png Cadance "would you do me the great honor" S4E24.png Cadance, Celestia, and Luna nodding S4E24.png Mane 6 and princesses cheering for Spike S4E24.png Equestria Games golden Crystal Empire flags S04E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Celestia, Luna, and Cadance stepping forward S4E25.png Maretonia banner unfurls S4E25.png Princesses bow to the duke and duchess S4E25.png Dignitaries exit the throne room S4E25.png Twilight "anything else I can do" S4E25.png Twilight Sparkle disappointed S4E25.png Twilight talking to other princesses S4E25.png Cadance wraps hoof around Twilight S4E25.png Twilight still unsure of herself S4E25.png Cadance with hoof under Twilight's chin S4E25.png Twilight pointing to Princess Luna S4E25.png Princess Cadance with concerned expression S4E25.png Twilight walking away from princesses S4E25.png Princesses join Twilight on the balcony S4E25.png Twilight "I have my wings" S4E25.png Twilight "I wear this crown" S4E25.png Twilight and Cadance "I want to have a purpose" S4E25.png Twilight ending her verse S4E25.png Princess Cadance starts singing S4E25.png Twilight Sparkle blushing S4E25.png Cadance singing "that crown is upon your head" S4E25.png Twilight, Celestia, Luna, and Cadance on the balcony S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance singing together S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance looking at the sky S4E25.png Celestia, Luna and Cadance singing around Twilight S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance circling around Twilight S4E25.png Twilight sees princesses start flying S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance hover over Twilight S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance sing final chorus S4E25.png Princess Celestia "your time will come" S4E25.png Twilight looking up at the sky S4E25.png Twilight and princesses around a table S4E25.png Celestia "just now gained enough strength" S4E25.png Princess Luna "he grows stronger still" S4E25.png Princess Cadance "I know just the princess" S4E25.png Twilight, Luna, and Cadance gasp in shock S4E25.png Twilight dashes into the throne room S4E25.png Celestia "Tirek has stolen enough magic" S4E25.png Luna "power will belong solely to Tirek" S4E25.png Celestia "we will not be able to stop him" S4E25.png Princesses standing before Twilight S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Luna "we cannot have what he is looking for" S4E26.png Luna "Our magic cannot just disappear into thin air" S4E26.png Luna "Somepony must keep it safe" S4E26.png Cadance "That somepony is you, Twilight" S4E26.png Twilight "Why me?" S4E26.png Celestia "is aware that a fourth Alicorn princess exists" S4E26.png Cadance "Do you understand what we're asking" S4E26.png Twilight "It's just" S4E26.png Twilight Sparkle "I'm only now learning" S4E26.png|Twilight: I don't know if I can handle carrying your magic in me, sister-in-law... Twilight "To take on even more" S4E26.png Cadance holds Twilight's hoof S4E26.png|You have to, Twilight. You're the Element of Magic. I have faith in you, sister-in-law. Twilight "but with the help of my friends" S4E26.png Celestia 'I'm sorry, Princess Twilight' S4E26.png The three princesses at their position S4E26.png The three princesses around Twilight S4E26.png Twilight sees other princesses about to transfer their magic S4E26.png Cadance with glowing eye S4E26.png Big ball of alicorn magic forming S4E26.png Alicorn magic transferred to Twilight S4E26.png Cadance looking at Twilight S4E26.png|Twilight? Are you okay? Celestia, Luna and Cadance looking at Twilight S4E26.png|Twilight...? Twilight running towards Celestia S4E26.png Cadance without her cutie mark S4E26.png|How can I call myself the Princess of Love now? It's like I got my horn, but never my cutie mark... Celestia, Luna and Cadance now powerless S4E26.png The princesses weak S4E26.png Tirek facing the princesses S4E26.png Tirek trying to suck out Cadance's magic S4E26.png|Go ahead, Tirek...I won't stop you... Tirek sitting at the throne S4E26.png The princesses looking at Tirek S4E26.png|You'll never break me or my aunts! Tirek conjuring up a portal to Tartarus S4E26.png|Tirek: So be it...You can join your aunts in Tartarus and suffer alongside them as well. Cadance transported to Tartarus S4E26.png|Cadance, NOOOOOOO!!!!! Celestia transported to Tartarus S4E26.png|Cadance: What now, Celestia? Celestia: All we can do now is hope Twilight is victorious... Discord playing with a stained glass window S4E26.png Discord looking at Tirek's medallion S4E26.png Discord "I do love a good accessory" S4E26.png Discord stroking his beard S4E26.png Cerberus on guard S4E26.png Luna and Cadance have their magic back S4E26.png|Cadance: My magic's back where it rightfully belongs? My sister-in-law did it! She beat Tirek! The princesses smiling S4E26.png|Cadance: Can we go home to Ponyville first and congratulate Twilight? Celestia: Of course, Cadance. Princesses and Discord S4E26.png|Great work, my sister-in-law! Ponies and princesses walking through the castle S4E26.png Celestia opening the throne room doors S4E26.png|Getting back to your regular duties, Celestia? Celestia: Of course, Cadance. Main cast impressed by throne room S4E26.png Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png|How's it feel to be a good guy completely, Discord? Miscellaneous Princess Cadence and Shining Armor stand Hasbro December 2011.jpg|A stand at a Hasbro exhibit, December 2011. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance display.png|A display set up at the Hong Kong Toys and Games Fair in January 2012; Princess Cadance's cutie mark is covered up by cloth here. 2012 Wedding Castle playset Shining Armor Princess Cadance.jpg|Princess Cadance and Shining Armor Wedding Castle Playset. 2012 Wedding Castle packaging playset Shining Armor Princess Cadance.jpg|Princess Cadance and Shining Armor Playset packaging. Princess Cadance toy 1.jpg|Princess Cadance Toy, out of box. Similar to the Princess Celestia toy. Princess Cadance toy 2.jpg|Princess Cadance Toy in box. You can press her cutie mark, just like the Princess Celestia toy. Facebook Princess Cadance Shining Armor toys 2012-02-11.jpg|Princess Cadance and Shining Armor toys. Facebook Princess Cadance toy 2012-02-11.jpg|Princess Cadance toy. A wedding in Canterlot Book.jpg Shining Armor Princess Cadance royal wedding stand Hasbro December 2011.jpg Princess Cadence figure.jpg|Mystery pack toy with unreleased version of collector card. The released version uses the spelling "Princess Cadance". Royal wedding hub.jpg A Canterlot Wedding promotional with normal Shining.jpg|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 preview image. Unlike in the episode, Shining Armor looks happy and his eyes are normal. Hasbro Canterlot Wedding BG.jpg|The Pony Wedding Promo Background for the Hasbro MLP Page WeddingKitchen PrincessCadance.png|Princess Cadance in Castle Creator Princess Candance Tiara set.jpg|Princess "Candance" Tiara Set Princess Cadance MLP game promo.jpg Facebook episode promo Cadances bad hair day S03E12.jpg Comic issue 3 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 6 Jetpack cover.jpg Shared Variant Issue 6.jpg Crystal empire set.jpg Mobile game Princess Cadance's "Galloping Maiden" task.png|Where is my second bridesmaid? Why isnt she here yet? You must fetch her right away! What are you standing there for? Go!